An Extra Story JvsENowMEVSB
by MRAJ
Summary: An "Extra" Story to my story Jacob vs Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA. Includes extras and out-takes that I couldn't fit into my story.
1. An Extra For Chapter 21: The Confusion

**Ok, so you all wanted a side story, WELL YOU GOT IT!! Do I spoil you? Ha, well ok, I won't update on this story as often as I do with_ Jacob vs Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA,_**** because well… that story is more important than the side story. Sorry, but it's the truth. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my characters, side story, and the story _**Jacob vs Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA.**_

**An extra for Chapter 21: The Confusion**

_I followed his gaze. Sam and Embry walked out of the bushes. They were shirtless. I felt my cheeks starting to burn._

_Then the wolf straight out of my nightmares appeared between them. The russet wolf stood between Embry and Sam._

_**So where had Jacob, Sam, and Embry come back from?**_

**Jacob's POV**

" We're going to the Cullen's right now," ordered Sam, as I finished up telling them what had happened at the school parking lot.

" Why?" questioned Seth. I looked over at him with disgust. That dumb leech lover.

" Seth, we have to. Edward could've cause some serious harm to Charlotte," explained Sam.

My body shook at the thought of Edward hurting my Charlotte. Stupid parasites.

" And not just that, but he risked our secrets, somebody could've seen Jacob and Edward," continued Sam.

Seth stayed quite after that.

" So what exactly happened to Bella, Jacob?" asked Jared. I scratched my head as I thought.

" I don't know why her face was scratched, she was just on the floor," I said, confused by what had happened to her also.

Paul started cracking up all of a sudden. We all turned to look at him. He was laughing hysterically, clutching his ribs with his hands.

" Shut up Paul, you'll wake her up," I mumbled, getting annoyed by Paul and his donkey laugh.

" Isn't it obvious you guys?" laughed Paul, trying to stifle them.

" What are you talking about Paul?" asked Jared.

Paul sighed and did an expression that said, _Come on! It's so obvious!_

Brady suddenly smiled. " You don't think so, do you Paul?" asked Brady.

Paul nodded.

" Maybe," said Brady.

" Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" asked Embry, getting frustrated by the fact that he hadn't caught on yet. Actually, it seemed that most of us hadn't caught on yet.

Paul sighed again. " Charlotte. Charlotte did that to her!" smiled Paul, trying to control the laughs that wanted to escape.

I cocked my eyebrow up as I thought about that.

" That would explain why Edward had gotten so mad that he actually had Charlotte against the car," explained Sam.

Embry busted into laughter. " Wow!! Charlotte has some power, if she actually knocked Bella down to the floor!"

I knew that I should've felt concern to know that Charlotte had gotten into a fight, but I was actually impressed. A smirk formed on my lips, as I knew that Charlotte wouldn't let herself be pushed around.

" I don't think I'll look at Charlotte the same way again," joked Quil.

I laughed along too, the atmosphere softening up a bit.

Sam got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

" We'll be back later Emily," said Sam from the kitchen.

" Eww," whispered Collin, as we could hear their lips smacking.

Sam came back momentarily and opened up the front door. " Come on, we're going already," ordered Sam. " Everyone but Seth, Brady and Collin stay. Oh you too Jared, we need someone to stay in wolf form, in case something goes wrong."

" I can't go," I said, standing up. " I need to be here when Charlotte wakes up."

" Jacob, we need you to come, you're one of the strongest fighters," ordered Sam. I heard Leah scoff. Someone's jealous… I laughed in my mind due to my thought.

I sighed. " Fine," I agreed. They do need me. I am the Beta after all and I have to do what my responsibilities ask of me.

Everyone exited the house.

" Keep a close eye on her Seth," I asked.

" Yeah, sure," smiled Seth.

" Thanks," I said, closing the door behind me.

We stripped down and phased. At the speed of light, we started running over to the Cullen's.

I'm guessing the physic leech's visions disappeared, because they were waiting for us on the edge of their property.

We growled instinctively. My hackles stood up as I saw the leech that caused it all. His topaz eyes were locked on me, probably reading my mind.

The blood boiled in my veins, as I felt the need to finish him off here and now. Like I thought, he was reading my mind. He bared his teeth, letting out a low hiss.

I uttered a low growl in response. I felt my claws dig into the dirt, wanting to attack him with all the power I had. The main leech, the doctor, placed a white hand on Edward's shoulder. He looked back at the doctor with apologetic eyes. The doctor nodded and looked back at us.

We were aligned in a line, Sam and I in the middle of the line. Sam took a step forward, making it clear that he was about to speak. Edward sighed, learning that he was going to have to translate.

" I hope you know why we're here Carlisle," translated Edward for Sam. Quil wined softly, when he felt the sudden waves of calmness. We all felt it. I shifted my glare to the other blond male. He had the ability to control our emotions. He was standing next to the smallest leech, the one who could see the future.

She looked a bit frustrated. I felt a smirk form on my muzzle, as I knew we were the reason for it. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't sense the future anymore.

Her mate, the controller of emotions, was partially standing in front of her, protecting her if necessary. He did have experience in fighting. He was in some bloodsucker army or something like that.

The doctor leech stepped forward also.

" Yes, Sam we do know," he said, seeming ashamed. " And we would like to apologize for what happened earlier. And for the inconvenience me must've caused for you and the pack," he apologized.

I let out a growl that split the silent air. The leeches' eyes whipped over to me.

_**You're forgetting a very important person. The person who's the most affected by all this crap**_ I growled.

The bloodsuckers looked over to Edward for the translation.

" No one told you to phase Pup," Edward responded. " She would never have found out the truth about you, if you hadn't."

I mentally scoffed at that remark. _**You know I had to Parasite. It is my need to protect her. And besides Leech, no one told you to retaliate against Charlotte.**_

" Bella was getting hurt, I had to step in and stop it before it got out of hand," explained Edward.

_**So now you stop fights by slamming someone against a car?**_ I growled, my rage melting the waves of calmness.

His pale hands balled into fists. _**Looks like Mr. Perfect is flawed **_I thought smug.

" Wait, I didn't hear about that," said the bulky vampire. " I thought this was about you guys fighting, what happened to Bella?" asked the worried bulky vampire.

He wasn't the only one that looked confused. All the leeches did, except Edward and the Doc. I guess the Blondie was an exception. She didn't looked confused, more like she didn't care, but a hint of interest laid in her topaz eyes.

_**Well Edward, tell them what happened**_ I thought.

He sighed in frustration. " Bella and Charlotte got in a quarrel at school. Bella was getting hurt, so I pulled Charlotte off her. And I may have used some unneeded extra strength to do also. I wasn't thinking! It was instinct to keep Bella safe, so my instincts took over!" explained Edward, ashamed laid on his face.

" Charlotte is Jacob's imprint," Edward said out of nowhere. Oh no, wait, he was answering the bulky vampire's thoughts.

He nodded in comprehension.

" Jacob, we are truly sorry about what happened earlier," apologized the mother leech. I shifted my glare from Edward to her. She was easily the softy in the family.

I snorted in response.

" We are willing to forgive," translated Edward for Sam. " We just hope there won't be a next time."

" Yes of course, and once again we apologize for the inconvenience we have caused all of you," apologized the doctor.

" Thank you," translated Edward. Sam turned around.

_**Wait! That's it?!**_ I questioned. I was expecting a showdown, a battle, or something!!

_**Yes Jacob, that is it. What more did you want?**_ questioned Sam as we all turned around, walking back home.

_**Well, something more than that!**_ I thought back.

_**Jacob what more was there to do? They apologized**_ thought Sam.

_**Did you guys finish already?**_ asked Jared.

_**Yeah**_ I thought back disappointed. _**Has she woken up yet?**_

_**No, not yet. Emily went and checked up on her a while ago. She's really knocked out**_ he laughed. Jared's mind link started to fade away, he was phasing back to human.

I sighed, the nerves returning.

_**Don't worry Dude, she'll be fine with it**_ thought Embry.

I remembered the fear in her dark brown eyes. _**I don't know Embry, she looked really scared.**_

Sam broke in our mental conversation. _**Ok, Paul, Quil, and Leah? You can go ahead and start patrols already. The rest of us will go back to Emily's.**_ He thought.

Half of us took off in the opposite direction, starting their patrols.

The 3 of us walked back to Emily's silently.

An aroma struck my nose. Green apples and coconuts. Charlotte. I started to run in a flash. Sam and Embry ran after me.

_**Jacob w**__**ait!**_ commanded Sam. Immediately, my speed slowed down. I really hate it when he uses the alpha voice.

_**WHAT SAM?!**_ I snarled back at him. I could hear her voice in the distant.

" Yes… What's up with all these questions, Seth?" she asked. Sam and Embry phased back to human, changing into their jeans.

" Let us go first," commanded Sam.

Seth heard us, he let out a low growl. Sam and Embry walked through the bushes, I took that as my queue.

I stepped out of the bushes slowly, my eyes finding her. Emily had changed her. I traveled my way up her body, grasping eye contact with her.

_**No…**_ I thought as I looked into her eyes.

At first they were confused, then they widened. I heard her heart beat increase, the pulse in her veins picking up speed, and her breathing quickened.

Fear clearly laid in her beautiful eyes.

_**Crap**_ I thought. Like I've said before, she moves fast for a human. She suddenly took off running back to Emily's.

I phased back to human and changed into my jeans in a second. Catching up to her wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that she didn't want to be with me…

**Um, this chap was ridiculously short. And I am so sorry for that, and I'm kind of mad at Sam right now. I wanted a fight too!! Sam and his mature ways sometimes get me mad… and I'm so sorry that this chap wasn't that good, I think taking too many Advils messed with my mind or something. But I did ask Sam to do something, don't believe me? I'll tell you it how it went down!**

**MRAJ: ( storms over to Sam's dressing room and knocks furiously on the door that has a gold star that reads **_**Sam Uley.**_) **SAM! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!**

_**footsteps are heard, the door opens**_**.**

**Sam: Yeah MRAJ? ( Sam's not wearing a shirt, he's still wearing his costume: which only include cut off jeans)**

**MRAJ: Put a shirt on!**

**Sam: Sorry 'bout that. ( grabs a shirt from his closet and walks back to MRAJ)**

**MRAJ: What was that?( points to the set with fake trees and grass)**

**Sam: What was what?( scratches head in confusion)**

**MRAJ: THAT! You forgave the Cullens just like that?! We wanted a showdown or SOMETHING!**

**Sam: I'm sorry MRAJ, but I felt that they meant their apologies, and I didn't want to start a fight. **

**MRAJ: you didn't want to start a fight?! UGH!( throws script at Sam's chest, because MRAJ is short like that) Did you not read the script?!**

**Sam: Since when do we have scripts? We work by what our Characters would do, say, and choose.**

**MRAJ: ( gets mad by the fact that Sam's right and she's wrong. It's true, they don't use scripts) Well fine then. ( storms off.)( Then suddenly comes back)**

**MRAJ: You're so lucky that you're only the only Sam Uley in this world, or else I would've replace you. **

**Sam: You can't replace me, or fire me. You need me in your story.**

**MRAJ: ( grumbles) I know… Just!… Just try to add some flavor the next time, ok?**

**Sam: Yeah, sure.**

**( MRAJ walks away.)**

**MRAJ: (sighs) **

**Edward: MRAJ!**

**MRAJ: what Edward?**

**Edward: Can you please tell Bella to stay out of my dressing room? I caught her hiding in my closet again.**

**MRAJ: … Um, yeah, sure, whatever.( walks away and enters her office.) ( she's frustrated for some reason.)**

_**A knock on her door.**_

**MRAJ: Yeah?**

_**Jacob enters her office with Charlotte beside him. Charlotte looks a bit aggravated.**_

**Jacob: MRAJ, we have a problem.**

**MRAJ: What is it Jacob?**

**Charlotte: MRAJ, Jacob has an idea that I should become a werewolf, and he wants me to practice the "shaking".**

**MRAJ: What do you mean by " shaking"?**

**Jacob: You know how we tremble, right before we phase? That type of shaking.**

**( MRAJ looks at him in confusion and an unidentifiable emotion)**

**MRAJ: Jacob, sweetie, that is a dumb idea.**

**Jacob: But MRAJ, it'd be cool. Just try to picture it.**

**MRAJ: No Jacob, that's not going to happen.**

**Jacob: Fine, I'll be in the gym working out then. ( Jacob walks out of the office grumbling, and takes his shirt off, as he walks over to the gym. Charlotte leaves to get some food, before the werewolves finish it all)**

**( MRAJ bangs her head against her desk due to all the stuff she has to deal with)**

_**OK, I don't know where that came from. It must be the Advils! So sorry about that sudden randomness. :)**_

_**Yeah… so expect some more Extras and stuff like that. You never know, maybe there'll be more weird stuff from behind the scenes like I did right now. I hope not… That was just plain weird right?**_

_**Yeah… uh-huh, so I'd like it, if you'd review.**_

_**I don't think there's a song to describe this chapter... but if you know one that describes the craziness in this chap, I'm open to suggestions. :) **_


	2. The FAQs

**Send me your Questions, if you would like. :)**

**I just feel like doing FAQs that's why, and I would like for all my readers to fully understand my story.**

**Like I said, you can ask me about anything.**

**EX: my characters, my story line, about me ( not giving away too much personal info, like my street address. :D), inspirations for my story, you know, stuff like that. Ok?**

**So thanks, you can send the questions in a Review for this Chapter, or even feel free to PM me.**

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers and readers. :)**

**-MRAJ**


	3. The FAQs are here!

**Ok, here is the FAQ.**

**I didn't get a lot of Questions, so I'm asking myself some questions. Is that weird? Huh… I don't know, but I felt like doing that. So Let's start! **

**Q.) **_Musicbee asks: __**Has Jacob seen Bella since the kiss?**_

**A.) **Technically, yes. Remember, they did have school together, and they did share lunch period.

Jacob didn't go to school for quite a while, I'd say about a week or two, after Charlotte left. His gash was to big for him to continue on with his life. He spent those days locked up in his room, or spending it in Wolf Form, trying to find her scent.

When Jacob did go back to school, he would purposely get to first period late( That's the class that all 4 had shared.) so he wouldn't even have be in any contact with Bella. As soon as the bell would ring, he'd shoot right out of there, sometimes too fast for a human. Luckily, no one noticed. ( That I know of. LOL!)

He'd also skip lunch. Its not that he was afraid of seeing Bella, more like he refused to look at her, because he was filled with so much rage towards her, he felt that one look at her, would unleash the monster that lived inside of him.

You never know, maybe a chapter for this will appear as an extra. :)

**Q.) **Well, this isn't a Question :), but it was a suggestion by _coco swift_.I never realized that my readers may not be into the music I listen to. ( Alternative Rock, Pop Rock, Dance, etc. lol.) So she suggested a song called_**Closer **_**by **_**Ne-Yo.**_So if you like R&B( I like that too, I'm just not a big fan of it. :D) I recommend you listen to that song. I did, and I liked it. So enjoy the song! :D

**Q.) **_Terra 106 asks: __**Why did you chose the name Charlotte for the main character in this story? **_

**A.) **Actually, I've always loved that name. To my opinion, it sounds elegant yet casual. And I couldn't think of another name that would fit my character. I couldn't name Charlotte, Susie. I'm not dissing the name Susie, that's a cool name. Its just that when I think of the name Charlotte, it reminds me of sweetness and … beauty. And I researched it before I started the story, apparently, one of the meanings was LITTLE! Ha, it was perfect for Charlotte, because she's only 5' 1".

**Q.) **_Agosss asks: __**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN CASPER AND CHARLOTTE AFTER HE SAVED HER!?**_

**A.) **Funny story, do you remember Chapter 31, the Goddess? Ok, I said that I had to rewrite the chapter because I hated how the first had came out. The first one, actually started off in Charlotte's POV when she was still in New York. I had redone the chap for so many reasons, including the fact that you, the reader, would know she was going back to Forks, because she's already packing. And also because it sounded so RUSHED!

Anyway, that's not the point. The point was that she explained what happened between her and Casper after she woke up. Basically, she cried for what seemed like forever. She felt violated, dirty, and worthless. Casper explained to her that she wasn't useless. To him, she was the most important thing in his life. He asked for her again. He begged her to understand the happiness he could give her. As hard as it was for Charlotte, she had to decline him again.

After he was rejected, he stopped talking to her. They sort of drifted apart. That is why Charlotte thought Casper hated her, because he acted like he didn't want to be around her anymore. Charlotte knew that it was better that way, even if it hurt her. She refused to go back to him, because it would just cause him more pain. ( She learned that from Bella and Jacob.)

**Q.) **_Hannah Writes R asks: __**Will Casper ever come back into the story?!**_

**A.) **Ha, nice try Hannah. I am not giving away any spoilers. But that does bring something up that I was planning on announcing:

Ok, do you remember the poll I had, and the winner was Tragic Happy Ending? Ok, I want to cancel that for so many reasons. Yes, Charlotte leaving wasn't even the tragic part at all. That was going to happen anyway. Cutesy or Tragic ending. The real Tragic part was going to be so much worse. I don't want to do it anymore, because of all the reactions I got when Charlotte left. Basically, all of you freaked out, right? :D Admit it, you did. :)

So you guys would kill me if I typed out the Tragic ending. Plus, Casper got involved in the story. He somehow became a main character. And he interferes too much with the Tragic ending.

So right now, I'm planning out a new ending. Ugh, it is so hard. And for the first ( FIRST!!) Time, I have an official writer's block. Yes, I keep redoing Chapter 34, because it's just not coming out right! It feels too… plain and like it's just not deep enough. So sorry for the delay on the chapter.

**Q.) **_Cullen My Mullen xD asks__**: How many chapters are you planning to do??**_

**A.) **Like I said, it all depends on the new ending I'm thinking of. If the ending I'm thinking of passes, I'd say around… I don't know. But I'll give away a small spoiler. You have permission to make your own assumptions on it. :)

The Spoiler is: _**A white dress and a rivalry.**_

And I might use the song **_Take Me Away_** by **_The Plain White T's_** for a play list for one of those possible chaps.

Yeah… uh-huh, so feel free to think of whatever you want, but like I said, I'm not too sure if that's going to be the ending. And remember!! I like for my story to be different, so think about that when you assume theories.

**Q.) **_Terra 106 asks: __**Why did Bella tell Charlie to tell Billy to tell Jacob that he should visit Bella? Because she can help find Charlotte?**_

**A.) **Because Bella believed that she could help Jacob out. You know, like how he helped her out when Edward left. But Bella just didn't seem to understand that Jacob didn't want to talk to her, because she was the reason for Charlotte leaving.

So that's why she was asking for them to pass on the message for Jacob to talk to her. Also, because she missed him, and that guilty feeling had already sunk in, and she wanted forgiveness.

**LOL! This is where I ask myself questions. LOL! :D**

**Q.) **_**What was your inspriration to write Jacob vs Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA?**_

**A**.) He he ( I'm still laughing over the fact that I'm asking myself questions :D ) OK, serious!

My inspiration? Well, after reading Eclipse for like the 4th/5th time, I started thinking, what would happen if Jacob was to imprint? How would Bella react? I brushed the thought away and soon forgot about it.

Later, when I was simply flipping through the pages of Eclipse, I reread the part where Bella was visiting Jacob when a lot of his bones are broken. And I will quote her!

" _**I wonder when it will happen," I said. " When the right girl is going to catch your eye."**_

" _**Don't get your hopes up, Bella." Jacob's voice was abruptly sour. " Though I'm sure it would be a relief for you."**_

" _**Maybe, maybe not. I probably won't think she's good enough for you. I wonder how jealous I'll be."**_

_**( Page 603 from Eclipse)**_

And that last part got me thinking!! What would happen?!

I didn't consider myself a writer at all back then. I actually didn't even care for writing actually. ( I know! Not even I can believe that! Now I'm just obsessed with writing!) I was more of a reader than an author.

I had just recently learned about FanFiction, so I tried to find a story based on Bella's jealousy. Out of the like 40,000 fanfics out there based on Twilight, I could only find one ( ONE!!) story that dealt with that.

Even though that story was only 2 chapters long, and hadn't been updated in quite a while, I still enjoyed it. ( The story was called _Tears_)

I really wanted to continue reading that story, so I would drop reviews every day, which was more like 2 days, because suddenly it turned out that I cant review twice for a chap!

The story didn't seem that it would get updated, so I kept looking and I couldn't find another story that involved a jealous Bella.

You know what they say… if you want the job done, do it yourself!

I thought about it for a while. I wasn't a writer, but the idea seemed like so much fun. During the night, I would sneakily stay up, and I would jot down ideas that would pop up in my head.

Thus: my story was born.

And no, I didn't copy the story _Tears._ The only thing that our stories have in common, is the fact that Bella is jealous, ok? Our characters are completely different, their meetings are diferent, basically everything is different.

Yeah, so now I consider myself an author. If you ask me, I'd say my writing has changed a lot. Just compare my first chaps to the most recent chaps. They are different aren't they, but I'm glad that my writing has improved at least. :)

**Q.) **_**Planning on writing anymore stories? Sequels or completely new stories?**_

**A.) **Honestly, I'm not too crazy about sequels. They all seem to share the same idea. Marriage, Pregnancy, and a kid. Happily Ever After. Predictable!

If I was ever to write a sequel for _**Jacob vs. Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA**_, it would probably take a while. Why? Because I like for my stories to be kind of unique, and well, it would be pretty hard to make a unique sequel. You know?

_BUT!! _**BUT!! **_**BUT!!**_

But, be expecting a new story!! :D Yes! My friend Agosss and I are writing it. So far, it seems that it'll be posted on my profile and she'll post the Spanish version on her profile. Isn't that awesome?! Our story will be in 2 languages!! I wonder how many fics have that opportunity to be published in 2 languages?!

We are not releasing any info on it, but you know me. I like to give away either spoilers, etc.

But no spoilers! But our story tends to consist with humor. Then it morphed into everything! Humor, Suspense, Drama( MAJOR amounts of Drama), Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and who knows what else!

I can't wait for the day it'll be posted!! ( jumps in chair in anticipation)

I really hope all of you will like it!! :D

**Q.) **_**Did you like Breaking Dawn?**_

**A.) **Heck no!

**Q.) **_**Where do you live? Street, house number….**_

**A.) **Uh… No… ( I have officially lost it, I'm going stalker on myself)

**Q.) **_**Why is it taking you so long to post Chapter 34?!**_

**A.) **Didn't I already answer this? Anyway, because it's not coming out right. It doesn't sound right. And besides, I wouldn't want to post a chap that I don't even like. And if I don't like it, my readers won't like it.

**Q.) **_**Where did you get Charlotte from? How did you build her character?**_

**A.) **It took a while to think of Charlotte's personality. If you compare her to the first chaps and the recent chaps, you can see that her personality has definitely grown. She's become deeper.

Since I'm a Jacob luver, I really thought hard about a girl who would fit with Jacob. I didn't want them to be complete opposites, like that saying that say " Opposites Attract."

I felt that Jacob needed someone who would make sure he'd stay out of trouble, and someone who is really sweet. He didn't another selfish person in his life.

But I did make them have opposites. Like Jacob likes to be shirtless, yet Charlotte is very reserved with her body. Jacob is tall, and she's pretty short.

You see?

Charlotte's looks… Hmm… I didn't really dig into too much with her appearance. Like I said, she's short. But if you want a semi-detailed description, here it is:

She has full lips, but not like Angelina Jolie's. Charlotte's are not as long, or as full. Her bottom lip seems to be a bit fuller than her top.

Her hair is a very dark brown, with a mixture of waves and curls. It's pretty long, as Jacob described, it touched the top of her rib cage. Her hair frames her round face.

Her eyes are also a very dark brown, and are lined with black lashes.

Uh… her figure? I'd say that she's slim. At first, her body didn't have a very prominent body figure. Her curves for her waist weren't that prominent. Her chest I'd say was already developed.

When Jacob sees her again, her curves had kicked in, so she has a more mature body now.

She isn't pale, remember, she has Latin blood in her, so she does have a light tan.

**Q.) **_**How old are you?**_

Does it matter? Look, I'm getting tired, are we almost done?

**Q.)** _**Idk… Does Charlotte still fear Jacob?**_

**A.)** She still secretly does. It's not as obvious as it was at first, but her love for him overlooks the fear. You can't blame her. You grow up in a world, where stuff like that isn't even supposed to exist. Then it turns out the person you're falling in love with is actually a mythical creature.

**Those were all the FAQs I could think of. If you didn't see a question you wanted answered, then don't tell me, cause it'll only get me mad. Why? Because you should've sent your question then.**

**Great, I'm so tired, that I'm being rude. Sorry. :)**

**Thanks to all those who sent Qs!**


	4. Casper

WHAT? WHAT?

Yay, another chapter for the side story! And yes, I am on my Advils. For some reason, I engoy writing for the side story when I'm on Advils. I think it's cause I usually have the tendency to write, and no way am I going to write a dumb chapter for my main story.

Chapter 4: Casper

_How Casper was introduced to my story…_

_Backstage…_

**MRAJ: Bella! Edward doesn't want you in his closet! ( storms over to Edward's dressing room.)**

**Bella: ( in the closet) He does. He just … doesn't know it yet.**

**Edward: Get out of there! ( taps foot in impatience)**

**MRAJ: ( sighs) EMMETT!**

**Emmett runs over to us, with a bottled blood in his hand.**

**Emmett: what is it?**

**MRAJ: ( stares at the bottled blood in horror) Uh…( shakes head) Please get Bella out of the closet. She's refusing to come out of there.**

**Emmett: Sure, I'll do it. ( smiles) Oh! Before I forget, can you put the bottles of blood in the fridge, I don't like it room temperature.**

**MRAJ: um…( stares again at the bottled blood)**

**Seth: THOSE ARE MY CUT-OFF JEANS!!!**

**MRAJ: Yeah, yeah whatever Emmett! ( runs over to the werewolf dressing rooms)**

**MRAJ finds Seth and Embry tugging on a pair of jeans.**

**Embry: Back off Seth! They're so mine!**

**MRAJ: Guys stop it! ( runs to them and takes the jeans off. MRAJ blushes as she realizes the guys are in their boxers) They don't belong to either of you. They're Jared's.**

**Seth: Wait, why would Jared remove his jeans? Its not his day for laundry like me and Embry.**

**Kim: ( sneaks out of Jared's dressing room, and whistles innocently as she walks.)**

**Embry: OH YEAH! JARED'S GETTING SOME ACTION!**

**MRAJ: … GAH! I already told them no PDA backstage!**

**Alice suddenly screams.**

**Alice: GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM **_**DOG**_!!

MRAJ: ( runs to Alice's dressing room)

MRAJ is stopped by the script manager.

Script Manager: MRAJ, which script should we go with? ( shows her 3 manila folders)

MRAJ: uh… ( Alice scream again, followed by Jasper growling) this one! ( points randomly at a folder)

Script Manager: Uh, don't you want to read them?

MRAJ: ( sounds rushed) No, there I chose one.

Script Manger: You do understand that by choosing this one, we have to hire ano-

MRAJ: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, you're in charge of whatever you're talking about. Ok? Thanks.( runs to her destination)

!!!

MRAJ drags her feet over to her office, the one place where she can rest. MRAJ stops as she sees someone sitting in front of her desk.

Slowly, she walks to her desk. She sits down and looks at the guy standing in front of her.

He smiles at her. MRAJ smiles back, confused.

MRAJ: Uh… What can I do for you?

Handsome guy: I'm here to take the part for you're new character. ( Smiles a smile that makes you want to smile too.) I'm Casper by the way. ( holds out hand)

MRAJ: I'm MRAJ( shakes hand) Um, Casper. I don't think I had an audition for a new char-

Casper: The script manger held the audition, and well… I got the part. ( smiles again.)

MRAJ: ( thinks) _Maybe I should've read the new script…_ ( grabs the manila folder and scans quickly through it) ( speaks) Ok Casper, since you're going to be a part of my story, I should introduce you to a couple of people you will be sharing some scenes with. ( stands up from the desk chair.)

Casper: That sounds Cool. ( stands up too) Thanks!

Casper holds open the door, as MRAJ walks out. What a gentleman!

MRAJ shows him the dressing rooms and shows him where his will be. From there, MRAJ walks with him to the snack/food section. Charlotte and Jacob are there, talking.

MRAJ: Oh Casper, this is Charlotte. Most of your scenes will be with her.

Charlotte turns around and smiles at Casper. Jacob smiles at him too, but it quickly disappears, as Casper's eyes widen as they take in Charlotte.

Charlotte: Hi. ( smiles shyly and sticks her hand out.)

Casper: Hey. ( smile and grabs her hand and kisses it lightly)

Jacob growls and pulls Charlotte slowly behind him in a protective manner.

MRAJ: uh… ( stares at Casper and Jacob)

Charlotte: ( awkward) I'm leaving now… ( walks away quickly)

Casper: ( glares)

Jacob: ( glares back)

Casper: ( glares)

Jacob: ( glares back)

Emmett: ( drinks bottled blood)

MRAJ: EW!! Where'd you get that from anyway??

Emmett: … I know a guy… ( runs away, protecting his bottled blood)

Casper: on screen or off?

MRAJ: huh?

Jacob: on screen, starting to become off also.

MRAJ: someone want to explain to me what you two are talking about?

Casper: interesting… beginning… room for sabotage?

Jacob: don't even try… human.

MRAJ: ????

Casper: we should never date out of our species class… mutt.

MRAJ: ( light bulb flickers on) OH!

_**Uh oh… this sounds like some problems are brewing…**_

**I found this!!! I was going through my old files!! And I found it, wonder why I never posted it… huh…**

**ANYWAY!! I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chap on my main story, but I'm starting to get back on track.**

**Thank you!**

**And in case you didn't understand, Jacob was saying that him and Charlotte were not only dating on screen but also off screen. But that's barely starting off. And Casper wants to destroy that. Lol. **


End file.
